Twas the Digi~Night before Christmas*
by Pally Mon
Summary: Hi there! It's my little Mimato version of, The night before Christmas!^^ Jun bashing included! Please r/r, and enjoy!! Oh yah, Merry Christmas!!


Hello there!!! It's me, just wishing everyone a Merry Christmas with my short story/poem!! Please r/r!!!! *hands reader a candy cane* Enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Dedication: To everyone! May you all have a wonderful Christmas full of laughter and good cheer!!! Be good for Santa now!!!!

__

'Twas the Digi~Night before Christmas*

'Twas the digi-night before Christmas, when the tree caught on fire. 

The ornaments smoked while the lights burned their wires. 

Thank god for my hair gel, that stomped out the blaze. 

I thought we'd be goners, but still were a daze. 

Our little dumb spores were wrapped up in bed

While I took a Tylenol for my poor, achy head

With Mimi in her nightgown, and I in my cap

Had just snuggled together for a long winter's nap

When out in my lawn, I heard screaming and cries

Someone was cursing and shouting out lies

On my way to the window, I tripped on the cat

My face hit the floor with the sound of a splat

I cursed to myself, and leaped to the stairs.

But on that first step, found my son's teddy bear

DAMMIT! I cried, as I tumbled on down

The fall, how it hurts, to land on your crown. 

My head screamed with pain, but I pushed it aside

I ran out the door, leaping behind the fence to hide

A fat, jolly elf was attempting a squeeze

Down my brand new brick chimney! I could not believe

Then I thought to myself, why it must be Saint Nick!

But I did not recall him having a nifty lock pick.

I gasped as I saw a wisp of brown hair

Wait a sec, I wondered, who is that up there?

I thought Santa had white hair, and was old and quite fat

But not spiky brown hair, or maroon eyes at that!

I became quite suspicious as I climbed to the roof

But jumped up in fear as I heard a great woof

I saw a small puppy with a horn on its head. 

I guess it was glued because it fell down instead

I noticed the figure had a feminine voice

I froze in fear, for I had no choice

She took out a lead pipe, from her big velvet bag

As she jumped down my chimney, that stupid old hag…

I ran into the house, and saw her ransacking the place

Her white, snowy beard, drooping down off her face. 

This was not right, I thought to myself

I thought Santa was a merry old elf!

I stood in wonder as the figure whispered aloud, 

"Gee, I hope Mimi comes around…

I'll smack her with this lead pipe as she comes to see what's wrong..

Then I'll ship her dead body off to some small town in Hong Kong!

Matt will be mine!! She shouted with glee

"I'll take him and kiss him, he'll belong to me!!!

I realized that voice and recalled her name. 

It's Jun! That stalker! Who's always to blame!

I crept up behind her, and tackled her with a start

I took the lead pipe, and bashed at her heart. 

She begged me for mercy, with sparkling tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, she swears did not lie

I gave her a smile, and helped her up. 

"Here." I said, handing her a cup.

"It's Eggnog, my favorite!" She squealed, as she gulped it all down

"Here, have a cookie." I added, trying to erase her cold frown.

She smiled and took it, as my family appeared. 

My wife growled with anger, shouting, "Why is SHE here?!"

I went to her quickly, hugging her tight. 

"She's come to visit us on this glorious night."

Mimi smiled her smile, as she led Jun to a seat.

"Here, have a brownie, my own special treat."

Jun looked at the family, as tears formed again,

"Why are you being so nice after how bad I've been?"

My children jumped up by her, as they gave her small hugs

"Please don't be sad, here, have our pet bug!"

The kids lay their pet mantis atop of her hair

"OMG!" She screamed, as she ran out of their lair.

The family laughed, and waved her goodbye

"Merry Christmas!" We shouted, not telling a lie. 

We went back to bed, as my wife nuzzled my cheek,

"Honey, I have a gift for you, would you like a peek?"

I nodded stupidly, as my wife took my hand. 

She placed it on her tummy, which I didn't understand.

I jumped with excitement as I felt a small kick.

I looked to my wife who nodded quite quick. 

A baby! I thought! What a wonderful gift! 

But next year I think we should close off our rift.

That chimney, who needs it? I thought to myself. 

Santa can get in, cuz he's the main elf!

I turned to the window, seeing Jun run out of site. 

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merry Christmas/Hannukkah/Kwanzaa!!!!!!!! *big party* Please r/r!!! And I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please have a wonderful holiday, and a fantastic new year!!!!! ~Pally Mon~


End file.
